Stronger Than All
by Piodasses
Summary: Harry and Ginny are languishing in prison after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Abandoned by all, they are whisked to a new world. Narnia Crossover but only for a short while.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry and Ginny are languishing in prison after the Department of Mysteries when they disappear to a new world

Pairings: HarryGinny

**Stronger Than All**

**Prologue**

"Harry, how many days left?"

Harry Potter stirred. It was a mistake, for his muscles started burning with intense pain. Stifling a scream, he touched the soft arm of the figure crumpled against him.

"It's only been a week or so. Plenty of time left," he said mournfully. "Go to sleep, Ginny." He sighed.

"I can't," the girl wailed. "He's there."

There was no need to mention names. There was only one person who could haunt the girl's dreams, turning them into a living nightmare. All Harry could do was gently stroke the girl's hair and back, affording what little comfort he could. In return, Ginny would look after him similarly when he woke up from a particularly bad night.

"He's gone, Gin," Harry said quietly. "I destroyed the diary, remember? And the Basilisk."

"Then why are we here?" the girl asked in a haunted voice.

Harry sighed. Even in the darkness, he could see the grief in Ginny. It wasn't the first time she had asked that question. He rubbed her shoulder, feeling much sorrow for the innocent girl who had suffered, first at the hand of Tom Riddle, and then from the Dementors of Azkaban.

Azkaban was a truly horrible place. And those who had been there for a continuously long period would be horrified to learn that a teenage wizard and witch were left there. But no one cared for these two particular youngsters anymore.

As tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he whispered, "You are here because you didn't betray me."

"Oh," Ginny said thoughtfully. "All right then." And snuggling closer to Harry's chest, she closed her eyes again.

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Ignoring the stench of sweat, blood and muck from their combined bodies, he rested his face on the girl's head and cried. He held her tight, willing to snatch away her nightmares, but he never was much good in Occlumency or Legilimency.

Azkaban was a place of terrible memories, and Harry had more bad memories than anyone deserved to. But Azkaban was no longer the screams of his parents. He had gotten used to that the very first day. In retrospect, he wondered why he hated that memory. After all, he got to hear his parents' voice, got to feel the love of his mother. Closing his eyes, memories swirled around and he plunged into his new most terrible memory.

He remembered facing Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. He remembered seeing his godfather fall through the Veil. He remembered casting the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange. He remembered being possessed by Voldemort. He remembered waking up to the sight of Albus Dumbledore's face, pale and disappointed. He remembered being informed that for casting an Unforgivable Curse and destroying Ministry of Magic property after an unlawful break-in, he would be sent to Akaban for five years. The sentence ought to have been for life but Dumbledore fought against it. He remembered Minister of Magic Fudge's offer to his 'friends', to speak against Harry in return for their own safety and recognition. He remembered being taken by Aurors. He remembered the screams and protests from Ginny Weasley. He remembered waking up with her next to him in a cell in Azkaban.

Above all, he remembered the conversation with Albus Dumbledore, in which the old wizard apologized for being unable to help Harry. He also apologized for the deception that was Harry Potter's life, but claiming it to be necessary for the greater good. Unfortunately, according to Dumbledore, Harry Potter might have walked down the same path as Tom Riddle, and though Dumbledore would have done his utmost to keep Harry away from Azkaban, he no longer held the soft spot for the boy who cast an Unforgiveable.

Silently, he rubbed Ginny's arms, watching her face contort painfully, no doubt fighting her own ghosts. Though saddened that she had to suffer merely for not speaking against him, he knew that she alone was the reason why his sanity had not snapped as yet. Rubbing her arms, he reached for her cheek and gently touched it. As he did, her face relaxed and she muttered, "Thanks."

Feeling her sleep peacefully in his arms, Harry couldn't help it. He smiled. Azkaban could destroy happy memories, but it could do little to repress the certainty of love that was growing between them. The betrayals of his friends, the screams of his parents, the fall of Sirius, none of them mattered anymore. The only sorrow he could feel anymore was that Ginny must suffer as well.

And as the certainty of his love for Ginny washed him, as it did the girl as well, a faint glow covered them both, unnoticed. The glow intensified until finally, with a flash, the two disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, this story was meant to be dark and gloomy throughout but a new idea occured to me that wouldn't leave me for now. So I am writing that. I might post the original bit if I feel like after I've finished my current two stories, but I'm not too keen on it for now.

**Chapter 1**

"Harry, why is it so cold?"

Harry Potter shivered. Reflexively, he pulled the girl closer to him and opened his eyes. He gasped in surprise and shook Ginny gently. "Gin, look at this!"

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The light was dim, approaching dusk, but yet it pained her eyes that had accustomed to the darkness of Azkaban. She gasped as well. Her eyes at first could only make out shades of green and brown, her mind unable to decipher or even fathom the sight in front. And then she saw that there was a light ahead; not a few inches away where their joint cell ought to have ended, but a long way off. Something cold and soft was falling on her. A moment later she realized that she was lying in the middle of a wood at twilight with soft snow and grass under her legs and snowflakes falling through the air.

They both stared in wonder at the sight in front of them. They were lying on soft grass in an open valley, with high hills jutting out on both sides. Daylight had faded and they were in the shadow of a mountain. Green and brown made a welcome change to cold and dreary black, Ginny sighed in content and Harry stroked her arm, both content to simply lie and stare at what appeared like paradise. Despite the cold, neither spoke or attempted to make much more movement lest the spell be broken and they awaken from that beautiful dream back in Azkaban.

Finally, Ginny said, "I like this cold. It is a happy cold."

Harry smiled faintly and kissed Ginny's eyebrow. "It is." He closed his eyes, still unconvinced that they were no longer in Azkaban but relishing the brief reprieve from his fate.

"Harry," Ginny called out in slight alarm and the boy instantly jerked his head towards the girl questioningly.

"Harry, there's someone or something watching us," she said slowly, staring straight ahead at a cluster of trees, a part of the scenery where light had completely faded. "I think it's an animal of some sort."

"All of this is in our heads, Gin," said Harry slowly. "No animal will harm us here."

Just then a loud roar came from the direction Ginny was staring at, startling them both. Harry froze at the sight of a lion approaching them, slowly and dangerously. When Ginny clutched his hands tightly, he whispered, "But let's not wait to find out. Can you get up?"

Ginny shook her head nervously and trembled. "My legs don't respond."

Harry didn't reply at first. He was staring at the lion that approached them, its face hidden in the dark, still unsure if it was a figment of their combined insanity or real. But despite his doubt, he slowly got up and moved in front of Ginny. "Don't be scared. I won't let it hurt you."

The lion chose that moment to roar again, a mighty and majestic sound that instead of frightening Harry, sent a quiver of courage and determination and he stood resolutely. He knew they had no chance if the lion chose to attack them, weakened and unarmed. But he wouldn't let Ginny suffer, not while he was alive. He swallowed when the lion charged at them, running and jumping and a short distance away, it roared like thunder, knocking Harry to the ground beside Ginny, and leapt to the air.

Harry grabbed Ginny and rolled over, pulling her beneath him, as the lion approached. But instead of defending himself, Harry was transfixed by the face of the beast. It held him spellbound and he didn't feel the need to protect Ginny or himself from the lion. He stared at the lion's face as it came closer and closer, until his eyes closed and he fell back limply.

--

Harry woke with a smile. The first sound he heard was the musical laugh of Ginny that raised his spirits. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, marveling the softness beneath him. It had been a while since he slept on a bed.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and launched herself on Harry tightly.

Harry relaxed against the familiar touch of Ginny and said dazedly, "You smell of flowers." His smile widened when Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked around. They were in a cozy little enclosure that might be called a room, but had walls made of mud and stones, giving a very earthy feel. Inside were two small beds, both joined together to barely fit Harry, and several small chairs. Pictures hung in the walls of rabbits, beavers and all kinds of animals. In one corner, lay a huge stockpile of carrots, potatoes, turnips and onions. An aroma of boiling potatoes filled his senses and Harry's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Lunch is ready," a squeaky voice called out and Harry turned towards it and gasped in disbelief. Before him stood a rabbit. Ordinarily, seeing a rabbit wouldn't have surprised Harry that much. But what he saw wasn't an ordinary tiny, bunny rabbit but a three foot tall fluffy… person, and not an animal. He stood on two legs like a human and had two cups of tea in his hands. His face and appearance, however, was exactly like a rabbit.

Suddenly, Harry realized that he was staring rudely and Ginny was chuckling against his chest. He blinked again and the rabbit mimicked his action.

"I am Mr. Rabbit and welcome, Son of Adam and Ginny's Friend, Harry, to the Rabbit's Burrow," said the rabbit in its squeaky voice.

Harry blinked again and turned in disbelief from the rabbit to Ginny and back to the rabbit. "Um… thank you."

Ginny laughed again and turned to the rabbit. "I think he needs your herbal tea as well."

Harry accepted the tea in a daze and sipped it. It sent a welcome warmth through his body that relaxed him completely and he smiled gratefully at his host. "Thank you, Mr. Rabbit. Sorry for being rude. It's just that…"

"It's just that you haven't seen speaking animals before," finished Mr. Rabbit in amusement. "How could you, Ginny's friend. You have never been in Narnia before! Now, you two children rest for while I lay out lunch for three." Saying that, he swiftly scuttled away through a hole in the wall.

"Narnia?" Harry asked in confusion and patted Ginny's back as she snuggled closer.

"Narnia," Ginny repeated dreamily. "It is beautiful outside, Harry." Softly, she added, "Mr. Rabbit said there are other humans who have come from distant places too."

"Distant places?" Harry asked in confusion, still patting Ginny's back.

"I don't know or understand," she said slowly. "Do you remember Aslan?"

Harry bit his lips and took a deep breath. The moment mentioned the words, he felt quite different. It was as if the name should mean something to him, something significant and powerful, something enormous and grand, but barely beyond his grasp. At the name of Aslan he felt something jump within him as if some delightful strain of music had just floated by her. An image flashed in his mind. The noble and powerful face of a lion, a few feet away from him, and his lips moved of its own accord to a lifting smile. He suddenly felt the coldness of Azkaban completely seep away from him.

"Aslan," he repeated in wonder and Ginny nodded.

"The lion," Ginny said, equally wondrous. "Mr. Rabbit calls him by that name. Mr. Rabbit says he found us unconscious outside his burrow and brought us inside, away from the snow. He says we are in Narnia and Aslan is the Lord of Narnia."

"But, where is Narnia?" asked Harry in confusion. "How did we get here?"

It wasn't Ginny but Mr. Rabbit who answered. "Come for lunch, children. We can talk after we have filled our stomachs."

Harry and Ginny didn't need a second invitation. Both instantly got up and followed the rabbit through the hole, crouching to pass through, and entered what was evidently a kitchen. A small table with four stools around it, so tiny that it didn't appear sturdy enough to hold their weight.

"Sit on the floor if you don't mind," said Mr. Rabbit as he passed two bowls of boiled potatoes laced with mint and butter on a bed of carrot and onion mash and an apple apiece. That was followed by two tumblers of creamy milk. "It's not much," said Mr. Rabbit apologetically, "but it _is winter after all."_

"Are you kidding us?" asked Ginny incredulously. "This smells and looks better than anything I have ever eaten before and I'm sure it will taste as good." She blinked back a tear and said, "It's been long since we've had a proper meal, Mr. Rabbit." She leaned against Harry who instinctively put his arm around her and nodded in agreement.

Smiling in content, all three started eating.

"And now," said Mr. Rabbit, pushing away his empty bowl and tottering towards the kettle, "if you'll just wait till I've set the kettle going - why, now we can get to business. It's snowing again," he added, cocking his eye at the window. "A good snow, mind you. Not like the long witch's winter in the past."

"Witch?" Harry asked curiously. "Do you know any witches and wizards here?"

Mr. Rabbit shook his head nervously. "No, no, indeed not, Ginny's Friend. Only witch we've had was Jadis, false Queen of Narnia. It's been nigh on fifteen years since the White Witch was defeated by High King Peter and his brother and sisters. It's been a happy fifteen years in Narnia with much singing and dancing."

"But where is Narnia?" asked Harry with a frown. "Are we still in England?"

Mr. Rabbit froze and gaped at the two children in disbelief. "Did I hear right? Are you two from Lawn-Done-In-Gland? The same place as the Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

Harry blinked and nodded. "London, England, yep, from around there."

"Why! Then I must take you to Cair Paravel!" said Mr. Rabbit ecstatically. "Queen Lucy was here a few weeks ago. She was looking for someone and seemed distressed not to find them."

"Cair Paravel?" asked Ginny curiously.

"The Castle of the Kings and Queens," said Mr. Rabbit happily. "All inhabitants of Narnia are welcome to visit them."

Ginny turned to Harry questioningly. "Harry?"

"Whatever you say, Ginny," he said quietly. "Anywhere is fine as long as you are with me."

When Harry nodded, Ginny turned to Mr. Rabbit, she said, "We'll go with you."

"Excellent!" squeaked Mr. Rabbit excitedly. "Excellent, Harry's Friend! We will leave tomorrow morning when you are both well rested."

Harry nodded but asked curiously, "Why do you call us like that, Mr. Rabbit?"

"You call me Mr. Rabbit because that is what I am," said Mr. Rabbit, sipping his tea.

Harry nodded but asked curiously, "And I am Harry. Why do you call me Ginny's Friend instead of my name?"

"But what is a Harry?" asked Mr. Rabbit in confusion. "That tells me nothing about you. And I don't understand what a Harry is? But I do know that you are a Son of Adam and a Friend of Ginny. Therefore, I call you Ginny's Friend."

Harry smiled and turned to Ginny who smiled back. "Care to show me what's outside, Harry's Friend?"

"I would love to, Ginny's Friend!" said Ginny cheerfully.


End file.
